Resource
Resources are a special type of currency (very similar to Magatama) that can be used to upgrade weapons in the Blacksmith. Minerals The most common type of resources are minerals. There are eight minerals and they are four stones and four crystals including: * Clay Stone (buy for 10 Tokens) * Lime Stone (buy for 20 Tokens) * Sand Stone (buy for 30 Tokens) * Craft Stone (buy for 50 Tokens) * Iron Crystal (buy for 10 Tokens) * Bronze Crystal (buy for 20 Tokens) * Silver Crystal (buy for 30 Tokens) * Gold Crystal (buy for 50 Tokens) Minerals can be obtained by defeating World Bosses in the Hunting House or by buying them with tokens. Ninja Spirits Ninja Spirits are resources used to rank up skills and weapons. There are eight colors of Ninja Spirit. The most common Ninja Spirit is the Brown Spirit. Ninja Spirits can be obtained by completing battles, collecting during missions, completing missions, or getting lucky on the Daily Spin. Here is a list of Ninja Spirits: * Brown Spirit (buy for 5 Tokens) * Red Spirit (buy for 5 Tokens) * Yellow Spirit (buy for 10 Tokens) * Green Spirit (buy for 10 Tokens) * Purple Spirit (buy for 20 Tokens) * Black Spirit (buy for 20 Tokens) * Blue Spirit (buy for 30 Tokens) * White Spirit (buy for 50 Tokens) Other resources Besides minerals and ninja spirits, there are other resources to upgrade weapons. There are several event missions that can reward player event-exclusive resources that would upgrade event weapons and be used for other things. Christmas 2011 In version 1.1.20 of Ninja Saga, there are Christmas-themed resources that can be used to upgrade the Icy Shuriken, an event weapon from the Christmas 2011 event. Resources can be collected by completing Christmas missions, particularly Part 2 of Christmas Strike since that is the Christmas 2011 mission that can be replayed. The event resources are during this event are: * Christmas Present * Christmas Stick * Reindeer's Glasses * Reindeer's Badge Out of all the Christmas resources, Reindeer's Badge is the most rare resource to obtain. Valentine's Day 2012 In version 1.2.0 of Ninja Saga (iOS), there are resources that would recover and power-up the legendary pet Kumayoshi. These resources can be obtain in the second part and third part of the Valentine's Day 2012 event. The event resources during this event are: * Silver Leaf (VDay2012_Icon001) * Golden Leaf (VDay2012_Icon002) * Silver Rose (VDay2012_Icon003) * Golden Rose (VDay2012_Icon004) Bunny Event 2012 In versions 1.2.4 and 1.2.5 during the Bunny Event 2012 event from April 5, 2012 to May 1, 2012, the only event resource is the Bunny Egg. Bunny Eggs can be obtained by the following methods: Daily * Daily Login (+1 Bunny Egg) * Share Wallpost (+1 Bunny Egg in v1.2.4 but +2 Bunny Eggs in v1.2.5) * Bunny Egg Hunt Part 1 (+1 Bunny Egg) * Bunny Egg Hunt Part 2 (+2 Bunny Eggs) General * Payment (+5 Bunny Eggs) * Pet Fusion (+3 Bunny Eggs) * Token Pet Gacha (+2 Bunny Eggs) Bunny Eggs are used to unlock new items and stuff including: Pet * Tanaka (25 Bunny Eggs) Kinjutsu * Egg Bombing (20 Bunny Eggs) Items * Bunny Ears (head) (10 Bunny Eggs) * Bunny Shirt (upper - male) (10 Bunny Eggs) * Bunny Pants (lower - male) (10 Bunny Eggs) * Bunny Top (upper - female) (10 Bunny Eggs) * Bunny Skirt (lower - female) (10 Bunny Eggs) * Egg Launcher (back item) (10 Bunny Eggs) Category:Currency